


Unexpected Expert

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Rating: PG15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Tamamori doesn’t see what Senga does when he looks at boobs.





	Unexpected Expert

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Senga and boobs after the short exchange he had with Tamamori on the 2014.01.20 episode of Generation Tengoku.  
> Title and beta courtesy of orangegreenlove@LJ ♥  
> Tamamori’s face when he has his revelation looks like this, .:*･゜ﾟ･(((( ⊙o⊙)))).｡.:*･゜ﾟ･

“So, which one?” Tamamori asks, flopping on the floor next to Senga and pretending to stretch before rehearsal.  
  
Senga pulls the earbud out of his left ear so that he can hear better. “Which... what?” he asks in confusion.  
  
“Gaya and Kitami both have big boobs, so which one?” Tamamori says.   
  
“Ah,” Senga replies, catching on to the fact that Tamamori is referring to the talk they had on Generation Tengoku. “You can’t really compare the two, they’re too different.”  
  
“They have the same cup size,” Tamamori says. “How different could they be?”  
  
Senga glances at Kitayama and Fujigaya before turning back to grin at Tamamori. “Take a guess. It’s easy to tell today.”  
  
Tamamori stops pretending to stretch and looks around the rehearsal room for the two of them. Kitayama is going over the choreography for the day wearing just a sports bra, while Fujigaya, dressed in a low-cut top, is laughing at Nikaido, who is looking for his left skate.  
  
Tamamori squints and knits his brows together. “I really don’t get it,” Tamamori sighs, shaking his head and giving up.  
  
“I guess you wouldn’t,” Senga giggles. “You like Miyata’s small boobs, after all. Not to mention his dick.”  
  
“Just hurry up and tell me what the difference is already,” Tamamori scowls, not denying anything, but pushing at Senga’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright, alright. Look at Kitami’s first. Her boobs are nice and firm. And look at how perky her nipples are, you can see them even though they’re not fully hard,” Senga grins.  
  
Tamamori stares even harder at Kitayama’s chest and doesn’t even realize that she’s now walking towards them.   
  
“Like what you see, Tama-chan?” Kitayama asks, giving a little shimmy just to be obnoxious.  
  
Tamamori groans when he realizes he’s been caught staring.  
  
“Don’t even bother, Kitami,” Senga laughs. “He likes Miyata’s small boobs way better.”  
  
Kitayama raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not his dick he likes?”  
  
“Ugh, forget about me and Miyacchi already! We’re talking about Kitami and Gaya right now!”  
  
“Oh?” Kitayama asks with interest.  
  
“Tama-chan doesn’t see the difference between your boobs and Gaya’s boobs, so I was just teaching it to him,” Senga explains.  
  
Kitayama snorts. “Well don’t let me get in the way of your lesson, Ken-chan-sensei.”  
  
“Right. Tama-chan, hurry up and look at Gaya’s while she’s laughing! See how they jiggle? Gaya has nice, soft boobs. And notice how she never lets her nipples show? I bet they’re realllyyy sensitive,” Senga says, eyes getting slightly darker.  
  
“Oh, they are,” Kitayama confirms. “Get her to let you touch them and she’ll open right up for you,” she grins.  
  
Tamamori stares at Fujigaya for a second before the differences seem to suddenly click in his mind and he looks back and forth between the two with big eyes and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Fujigaya finally notices the three of them staring at her from her corner of the room and makes her way over to them.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asks Tamamori, crossing her arms right underneath her chest, squeezing her breasts together.  
  
“Tama-chan just learned a lesson from Ken-chan-sensei about boobs,” Kitayama says, standing up and stretching her arms above her head, exposing her long torso that contrasts her short legs.  
  
“Put on a shirt, will you?” Fujigaya scrunches her nose in disapproval, apparently not taking Kitayama seriously. “No one wants to see your boobs.”  
  
“I hardly think my sports bra is as bad as your slut top,” Kitayama says.  
  
“What!? I’m not the one showing everyone how much I ate for breakfast this morning,” Fujigaya argues.  
  
“Which was probably nothing,” Kitayama rolls her eyes. “Do you even eat? Besides, I was talking about how you look like you’re about to fall out,” she says, hooking a finger in Fujigaya’s top right between her breasts and pulls down a little.  
  
Fujigaya slaps her hand away and Kitayama walks away with a laugh. “Ken-chan,” she growls, turning to look at Senga, who has since gotten off the ground. “We’re having a girls night tonight,” she says, ignoring the fact that Senga isn’t actually a girl. She doesn’t notice how Senga’s eyes darken a little as he makes eye contact with a grinning Kitayama over Fujigaya’s shoulder.   
  
Senga remembers how Kitayama mentioned how easy Fujigaya was when you touched her nipples and smiles. “I have lots of ice cream in my freezer!”  
  
Fujigaya nods before walking away, sure that Senga will let her bitch about Kitayama all night.  
  
Senga turns back towards Tamamori, who is still on the ground, Miyata now trying to shake him out of his daze, and he thinks it’s going to be an interesting night. 


End file.
